


Trouble Indeed

by Polanthie



Series: The Magic you do for Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discussion and mentions of murder., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Chris’ service to Pluto lasted a year and a day.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: The Magic you do for Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218014
Kudos: 7
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #424: Ides of March





	Trouble Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This was what I had wanted to write for the Full Moon Ficlet chanllenge this week. But, of course, it wasn't going to co-operate until it suddenly did. Hence, the two fics this week.

_‘Pluto's not pleased with you right now and the Nemeton finds that kind of funny. You are in so much trouble.’_

Stiles hadn’t been wrong when he said those words stood at the bottom of Chris’ bed. He’d been Pluto’s Hunter for a year and a day. Death’s Hand in the living world, turning over those who had or were trying to out live their allotted time to the God on the Underworld. So, that they could pay their due.

It had often been bloody and gruesome work, something that had to be done hands on rather than behind the site of a gun. Taking a life for Pluto was a personal thing, a sacrifice to the God, even if it was at his specific request. 

A year and a day was all that had been asked and all that would be asked. Hands didn’t serve any more than that, it wasn’t safe for them to do so. Murder, for that was what it was, could be addictive after all.

His debt would be paid in full on the Ides of March, as all debts became due or were paid on that date. 

The fifteenth day of the third month, the first full moon of the New Year. The day that he would be returned to Diana and Janus care. That they would wash the blood off his hands had been spilled on Pluto’s behalf.

The day he could return to Peter. 

They’d spent time with each other, of course, been for drinks, had meals, spent time with each other's families. They’d phoned, written letters, sent emails, skyped and any other form of communication that they could think of. But they couldn't be together. A Hand was dedicated to their god and only their god. Human pleasures were not part of the deal. 

Chris knew he had other punishments coming for the trick that had brought Peter home. He’d had discussions with his Matriarch as to what was happening next, though her answers were still a little vague.

Though knowing Alicia she was likely to do something that would include Allison and probably Stiles. Which would undoubtedly mean magic, while he didn’t have much of his own, he was more than capable of teaching it. And where Allison and Stiles were there was going to be that little group of kids that had formed round them. Some Hales, some not, all of them part of the Hale Pack somehow.

It was almost as though Allison and Stiles had a pack or their own. A pack that would descend on the Hales unexpectedly and out of the blue, which apparently always had Noah laughing at the look on Peter’s face. 

Allison lived with Noah and Stiles currently, as he couldn’t have his daughter with him while he was a Hand. Whether that would change of not remained to be seen. Another consequence of lighting a path. 

It wouldn’t surprise him to find that his Aunt had designs on an Argent and the Hale alliance. And she wasn’t above using Chris to bring it about. 

And that amused Diana and Janus no end. 

Trouble indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted March 2021


End file.
